Sonámbulo
by Piruru-chan
Summary: El subconsciente traiciona a Private cuando no se da cuenta. Kowalski/Private


¡Hola!

Aquí traigo un fic de mi nueva obsesión pingüina xD Desde que vi la serie, supe que sería superior a mí y que terminaría escribiendo algo de ellos. Et volià! xD Aquí está mi primer Kowalski/Private. _¿Kowate? ¿Privalski?_ Como no sé cómo se abrevia, lo pongo entero xD

Por cierto, dado que yo vi la serie en español, a Private lo llamo Private, no Cabo como he leído por ahí. Espero que a nadie le suene muy raro ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks. Yo sólo agradezco que hiciesen tan gay a Privy xD

Espero que os guste, a leer =D

* * *

**-Sonámbulo-**

En el zoológico de Central Park…

Había sido una noche tranquila hasta que Kowalski rompió el silencio con un grito para nada masculino.

En menos de un segundo, Skipper y Rico saltaron de sus cubículos y se colocaron a su lado en posición defensiva.

- Kowalski, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó el líder, mirando a su alrededor al ver que no ocurría nada.

- ¡Es P-Private! – Medio tartamudeó el pingüino más alto.

Todos miraron hacia el cadete más joven. Éste se encontraba de pie al lado de Kowalski, empujándole con los ojos cerrados para moverle de la cama. Skipper sólo entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Y en verdad eran necesarios tus gritos, Kowalski?

- ¡Totalmente! Me sobresaltó cuando me tocó el trasero.

- Eso no parece muy propio de nuestro Private.- Replicó Skipper, pensativo. Rico asintió ante aquel comentario.

Los tres pingüinos miraron de nuevo al más joven, que seguía empecinado tratando de mover a Kowalski de su cama. Éste se incorporó y movió la aleta delante de las narices del otro, que ni se inmutó. Skipper miró al inventor.

- Kowalski, informe.

Éste sacó la libreta, hizo un par de anotaciones y se rascó la sien con el lápiz.

- ¿Private? – Preguntó, sin que el aludido diese ninguna muestra de haberse enterado.- Todos los indicios apuntan a que nuestro joven soldado es sonámbulo, Skipper.

- Sonámbulo o no, no pienso tolerar este tipo de comportamiento en mi unidad. Rico, despiértale.

El aludido asintió con una enorme sonrisa y regurgitó una bocina. Kowalski pegó un salto del catre y se la arrebató de las aletas antes de que pudiese hacerla sonar.

- ¡No! ¡No se puede despertar a un sonámbulo! – Abrió el pico del otro y le metió la bocina de nuevo.- Puede provocar daños cerebrales irreparables si no se tiene cuidado. Hay que dejar que se despierte él solo.

Todos miraron de nuevo a Private, que había aprovechado para tumbarse muy satisfecho en la cama de Kowalski. Skipper y Rico cruzaron una mirada y se giraron para volver a sus respectivos cubículos.

- Pero…- Trató de quejarse el inventor.

- Déjale hasta que se despierte, Kowalski.- Dijo el líder con retintín.- Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Éste refunfuñó por lo bajo e intentó acostarse, pero Private ocupaba casi todo el hueco porque no hacía más que dar vueltas, inquieto.

- ¡No me deja acostarme! – Se quejó en un murmullo.

- Pues utiliza su cubículo, Kowalski.- Le llegó la voz del líder.- Y rapidito, que hay que apagar la luz.

El más alto se dirigió al espacio de Private y trató de echarse, pero no hubo manera.

- ¡Por la manzana de Newton! ¿Cómo puede alguien caber aquí?

- Private es el más pequeño, Kowalski. No me importa que hagas contorsionismo si es necesario, ¡pero deja dormir al resto!

Y sin más palabras, Skipper apagó la luz. El inventor bufó y se encogió para poder caber en el hueco, maldiciendo a todos los antepasados del chico.

Pero no pasaron muchos minutos cuando alguien volvió a tocarle tentativamente el trasero. Pegó un alarido, un salto y se golpeó contra el techo del cubículo. Skipper y Rico saltaron de los catres y se acercaron de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – Preguntó el líder con tono cansado.

- ¡Es Private otra vez!

El pingüino más joven se había acercado y estaba al lado de Kowalski, empujándole con las aletas. Éste saltó del cubículo y Private se echó con rapidez.

- Sólo quería recuperar su sitio, Kowalski.- Skipper parecía satisfecho.- Ahora a ver si todos logramos dormir.- Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y saltó a su cubículo, siendo imitado por Rico.

Apagó la luz y Kowalski tuvo que dirigirse hacia el suyo a oscuras. Se acostó y suspiró con alivio al poder estirarse del todo. Pero su alivio duró poco, ya que no había pasado ni un minuto cuando notó las aletas de Private sobre su estómago.

- ¡Aja! ¡Esta vez estaba boca arriba para que no pudieses acceder a mis posaderas! – Exclamó triunfal. Esta vez ni se molestaron en encender las luces, pero Kowalski continuó con su monólogo.- No logro entender qué está pasando. Si no conociese a Private, diría que está tratando de gastarme alguna broma pesada. ¿Por qué querrá ir sacándome de todas las camas? – Preguntó al notar como el más joven trataba de colarse en su cubículo.

Rico respondió algo con su rapidez habitual, en tono de fastidio.

- ¿Cómo va a querer dormir conmigo? – Exclamó el inventor, soltando un gallo y poniéndose colorado.

- Es eso, o que repentinamente le ha entrado manía persecutoria. Déjale que se acueste, y a ver.

- ¡P-Pero Skipper! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que no ibas a tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento en tu unidad!

- ¡Eso fue antes de saber que sino no me ibais a dejar dormir en paz! – Rico graznó en asentimiento.- ¡Así que hazle sitio y dormíos!

Kowalski refunfuñó por lo bajo aunque agradecía en su fuero interno que no hubiese luz, y así nadie fuese testigo de aquella vergonzosa escena.

Sin muchas más opciones, se echó hacia la pared del fondo del cubículo para dejar sitio a Private. Éste se tumbó a su lado sin perder un segundo, y a Kowalski le pareció escuchar un leve suspiro cuando se apretujó contra él.

- ¿Private? – Preguntó en un murmullo, sin recibir respuesta. Así que se giró contra la pared, dándole la espalda al pingüino más joven, y trató de dormir.

Pero si tenía alguna esperanza de que cambiase su situación, ésta no se cumplió, y Private no se movió de su lado en toda la noche.

El amanecer le encontró tumbado boca arriba sin haber podido dormir, con su compañero pegado a él y respirando suavemente. Kowalski trató de moverse sutilmente hacia un lado, pero se ganó un leve gruñido del pequeño, que abrió los ojos y parpadeó adormilado.

- ¡Qué bien he dorm…! – Comenzó Private, desperezándose, pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse pegado a Kowalski, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Otro chillido sacudió la base secreta de los pingüinos. Skipper asomó la cabeza desde su cubículo, medio dormido todavía.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora, Kowalski?

- ¡Esta vez no he sido yo! – Se quejó éste con tono ofendido.

Rico también asomó la cabeza y todos miraron a Private, que se había pegado de espaldas contra la pared de enfrente, rojo como un tomate y casi hiperventilando.

- ¿Estás bien, soldado? – Preguntó el líder.

- ¿Q-Qué ha p-pasado? – Tartamudeó el más joven.

- Eres sonámbulo y has dormido con Kowalski.- Le explicó el jefe sin ningún tipo de tacto.

Private puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó cayendo de espaldas.

Cuando el cadete volvió en sí, le explicaron con calma lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

- Perdóname, Kowalski.- Se disculpó con un hilillo de voz, sin atreverse a mirar al más alto a la cara.

- No te preocupes, Private.- Le restó importancia moviendo una aleta.- Eres sonámbulo, no es como si lo hubieses hecho a propósito.

El joven se sonrojó todavía más profundamente y asintió, mirando hacia otro lado.

El día pasó repartido entre salvar el mundo y descansar merecidamente después de haberlo hecho. La única diferencia que hubo con el resto de días fue que parecía que Private evitaba un poco a Kowalski. Éste no entendía mucho de sentimientos, pero supuso que el pobre se sentiría avergonzado y no le dio más vueltas.

Aquella noche, Kowalski se echó en la cama y se estiró cuan largo era con un ruidito de satisfacción. Con Private a su lado la noche anterior, se había encogido y no se había atrevido a mover por miedo a tocar algo que no fuese suyo.

Pero la tranquilidad le duró más bien poco, porque unos minutos después de que apagasen las luces, notó como Private intentaba colarse en su cubículo.

- ¿Hoy también? – Masculló mientras encendía una linterna que había dejado preparada por si acaso. El haz de luz apuntó a Private, que siguió con los ojos cerrados, sin inmutarse, tratando de hacerse un hueco.

- ¿Qué haces, Kowalski? – Preguntó Skipper desde su catre.

- Es Private.- No habló en voz muy alta.- Sigue sonámbulo y vuelve a querer meterse aquí.

- Pues no quiero que pase lo mismo de anoche, así que hazle sitio en tu cama y dejadnos dormir sin más aspavientos.- Sentenció.

El inventor abrió el pico para protestar, pero como supuso que sería inútil, volvió a cerrarlo. Así que se pegó contra la pared para que quedase hueco para Private, que aprovechó para tumbarse en cuanto se dio la oportunidad.

Y fue otra noche en la que Kowalski no logró dormir, porque tuvo todo el cuerpo en tensión para evitar el más mínimo movimiento y contacto con el más joven.

A la mañana siguiente tenía unas agujetas de narices y un humor de perros.

- ¡Perdóname, Kowalski! – Se disculpó Private después de despertarse y recuperarse del susto.- De verdad que no lo hago a propósito.

- Ya lo sé, Private, no te preocupes.- Le respondió, un poco más seco de lo que había pretendido.

Aquel día Private también evitó un poco a Kowalski, pero éste no se dio demasiada cuenta, ocupado como estaba en no quedarse dormido de pie por las esquinas.

Aquella noche pasó lo mismo: una vez apagaron las luces, Private se escurrió hasta el cubículo de Kowalski, no dejándole dormir de nuevo.

- ¡Ya no puedo más! – Gritó el más alto cuando llegó la mañana y despertó el resto. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y un brillo homicida en la mirada.- ¡Llevo 72 horas sin dormir!

Private le miró compungido y se sonrojó. Skipper se quedó pensativo mientras Rico daba golpecitos de apoyo en el hombro del inventor.

- Hmmm, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que a Kowalski le dé un ataque.- Se rascó la barbilla.- Necesita dormir, pero no se atreve a hacerlo con Private en su cama.- El aludido se puso un poco más rojo.

Rico dio una palmada y regurgitó una cuerda. El más joven le miró con horror.

- ¿N-No creéis que atarme podría ser un poquitín exagerado? – Preguntó mientras reculaba un par de pasos.

- Sí que lo sería.- Respondió el líder, mientras Rico hacía un ruidito decepcionado y Private suspiraba con alivio.- Encerrarte en alguna parte será suficiente.

Después de mucho debatirlo, se decidió que aquella noche Private se quedaría con Marlene. Así, aparte de estar encerrado con la nutria que podía vigilarle, le costaría llegar a la base pingüina, que se encontraba a la otra punta del zoo.

En cuanto llegó la noche, encerraron a Private y a Marlene con pestillo y candado, y arrastraron al seminconsciente Kowalski hasta su cubículo.

Éste se acostó con algo de aprensión y extrañeza por encontrarse solo en la cama. Pero llevaba demasiado sueño atrasado, así que en cuanto se echó se quedó inmediatamente dormido.

Habían pasado un par de horas escasas cuando les despertó un enorme estruendo.

- ¡Kowalski! ¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer explotar? – Preguntó el líder, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

- ¡Yo estaba durmiendo a pata suelta, Skipper! – Se defendió.

- ¿Rico? – El aludido negó con la cabeza.- Entonces viene de fuera, chicos.

Los tres saltaron por la escalerilla y se colocaron sobre el hielo en posición defensiva. Pero lo único que había era un poco de humo a lo lejos. Humo en el que se recortaba una figura acercándose, que resultó ser el cuarto pingüino.

- Es Private.- Todos le miraron. El joven caminaba algo torpemente, con los ojos cerrados y las aletas estiradas, directo a donde se encontraban ellos.- Kowalski, informe.

El inventor sacó sus prismáticos caseros de detrás de la espalda y enfocó con ellos hacia el origen del humo, que ya estaba disipándose rápidamente.

- Delante de la cueva de Marlene hay un montón de rocas, que parecen ser lo que queda de su puerta.- Entrecerró los ojos y observó más fijamente.- Está mirando en nuestra dirección y agitando el puño mientras grita algo que prefiero no tratar de descifrar. Así que puedo aventurar que Private ha destrozado su hábitat para salir de allí.

Guardó los prismáticos y todos miraron como el joven pingüino llegaba finalmente al hielo y se metía por la entrada de la base.

- Jamás había escuchado de un sonambulismo hasta tales extremos.- Murmuró Kowalski mientras tomaba notas en su libreta.- Hace cosas que estando despierto no sé si lograría realizar. Termina con todos los obstáculos hasta llegar a su meta, sin importarle otra cosa.

- Aunque en este caso, la meta eres tú, Kowalski.- Le interrumpió Skipper.- Vas a tener que encontrar otra manera de dormir, porque me parece que va a ir para largo lo de que se meta en tu cama.

- Qué manera más brusca de decirlo…- Masculló el inventor, poniéndose ligeramente colorado.

- Será brusca, pero es la verdad. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

- No sé. ¿Tal vez… - Se frotó la barbilla.- …un cubículo más grande? – Aventuró sin mucha seguridad.

- Y ya que estamos, ¿qué te parece un viaje de luna de miel con todos los gastos pagados, Kowalski? – El aludido se sonrojó más profundamente.- ¡Apáñate con lo que tienes y estírate en la cama! Total, Private estará dormido, así que no va a enterarse de si le tocas un poco la espalda.- Zanjó el tema.- Y ahora, a dormir todos.

Y bajó por la escalerilla seguido de Rico. Kowalski se quedó fuera unos instantes, pensando en que tal vez Private no se diese cuenta, pero él sí que lo hacía. No entendía qué fijación había desarrollado el joven sonámbulo con él, pero si Skipper tenía razón y aquello no se acababa, no podía pasar sin dormir durante todas las noches.

- ¡Kowalski! – Gritó el líder desde abajo.- Private lo está poniendo todo patas arriba buscándote, ¡ven de una vez!

El inventor suspiró, se dio ánimos a sí mismo y se coló por el hueco, bajando la escalerilla de un salto. Miró al dormido Private, que daba vueltas inquieto en su cama. Volvió a suspirar y se tumbó a su lado lentamente. Los movimientos del más joven se detuvieron abruptamente en cuanto notó el cuerpo del otro pingüino a su lado, y se giró contra la pared dejando ir un ruidito de satisfacción.

Kowalski se colocó mirando hacia el otro lado, lo mejor que pudo en el minúsculo huequito que le quedaba en el que no hubiese nada de Private, y se dispuso a pasar una noche más en vela.

Pero no habían pasado más que unos cuantos minutos cuando su compañero se giró repentinamente y se abrazó a su espalda, haciendo que Kowalski diese un respingo, evitase soltar un grito y casi se cayese de la cama.

- ¿P-P-Private? – Susurró mirando al joven por encima del hombro, pero éste seguía durmiendo con toda tranquilidad, abrazado a su espalda como si fuese uno de sus unicornios de peluche.

El mayor se puso colorado gradualmente. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía moverse por riesgo a despertar al otro, y si despertaba a Skipper para decírselo, el líder era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza. Así que decidió mantenerse quieto en aquella postura, a la espera de que Private quisiese soltarle.

Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta fue de la claridad del día y de sus otros dos colegas mirándole con sorna.

- Veo que hoy dormiste a gusto, Kowalski.- Comentó Skipper, mientras Rico soltaba una risita socarrona.

Kowalski abrió el pico para corregirle, pero fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba abrazando a Private, que dormía hecho una bolita y aferrado a él. El sonrojo le subió al rostro, incluso en menos tiempo del que tardó en soltarle.

- Yo… Yo… - Trató de explicarse sin hacer muchos aspavientos, porque aunque él había soltado al joven, las aletas de éste todavía seguían agarrándole.- N-No es lo que parece, Skipper.

- Pues a mí me parece que por fin conseguiste dormir y dejarnos dormir al resto, Kowalski.- Le cortó el líder.- Ahora, ¡en marcha! Tenemos mucho entrenamiento por delante, y hoy no quiero excusas de que no descansaste bien.

Y se alejó para tomarse su café con sardinas. Rico le guiñó el ojo con picardía a Kowalski y les dejó solos también. El más alto se deslizó del catre con cuidado, pero Private gruñó con molestia y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que estaba aferrado al otro.

Su grito se escuchó por todo el zoo. Skipper y Rico miraron con diversión como el joven se desmayaba y como Kowalski hacía enormes aspavientos intentando reanimarle. Todo esto, con sendos tapones para los oídos, por supuesto. A un pingüino no se le coge desprevenido dos veces.

Y así un día tras otro, y una noche tras otra.

Extrañamente, durante el día, Kowalski deseaba en su fuero interno que llegase la noche. Notaba una sensación muy cálida cada vez que el sonámbulo Private se acostaba a su lado en el cubículo, y durante el sueño podía dejarse ir sin temor a nada y permitir que le abrazase si le placía. Al contrario que durante el día, cuando evitaba por todos los medios estar cerca del joven.

Segundos antes de caer dormido, con el suave murmullo de la respiración de Private a su lado, Kowalski pensaba que si pudiese pasar así todas las noches que le quedasen de vida, entonces podría morir feliz. Por suerte se abandonaba al sueño antes de que su mente racional pudiese poner el grito en el cielo.

Pero durante el día era como jugar al gato y al ratón con el más pequeño.

Finalmente Private se hartó de aquella situación e interceptó a Kowalski en el laboratorio, cerrando la puerta antes de que éste pudiese escapar.

- Kowalski, ¿por qué me evitas? – Le preguntó sin rodeos.- Desde que comencé con el sonambulismo no te atreves a acercarte a mí cuando estoy despierto.

El científico se sonrojó levemente, pillado en falta. Pero no podía decirle que era porque le daba vergüenza mirarle a los ojos después de haber estado durmiendo muy a gusto con él. Al ver que no respondía, Private suspiró levemente.

- Entiendo que pueda resultarte violento verme todos los días después de que me meto en tu cama sin permiso.- Añadió, poniéndose colorado. Kowalski intentó abrir el pico para responderle, pero Private le pidió que le dejase terminar.- Es por eso que quería pedirte si puedes inventar alguna cosa para quitarme el sonambulismo. Máquinas, pastillas, pociones, me da igual.

- Pero Private.- Se acercó un par de pasos hacia el más joven, colocándose a su lado.- No es necesario llegar hasta esos extremos. La verdad es que no me molesta que…

Pero le interrumpió el estallido por parte del cadete.

- ¡A ti puede que no te moleste, pero a mí sí! ¡Por favor, si es la primera vez que hablamos tanto rato desde que comenzó esta pesadilla! – El más alto, compungido, bajó la vista hacia el suelo.- ¡Y lo peor de todo es que por fin duermo contigo y ni siquiera soy consciente!

La rabia le hizo soltar aquello, pero en cuanto se percató de las palabras que había dicho, se tapó el pico con las aletas y se sonrojó furiosamente.

Kowalski tardó un poco más en captar las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decirle, y cuando por fin se puso colorado al darse cuenta, Private ya había abierto la puerta y había salido como un rayo del laboratorio.

Y ahí quedó Kowalski, plantado como un pasmarote y mirando hacia la puerta sin verla realmente. Al otro lado se escucharon unos empujones y finalmente Rico asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Tas bien? – Preguntó mientras Skipper asomaba por detrás suyo.

- ¿Eh? – El inventor seguía medio ido todavía.

- Hemos visto a Private salir huyendo de aquí.- Aclaró el líder.

- Y ecuchao.- Añadió el de la cresta.

Kowalski se puso rojo hasta la punta de las plumas. ¡Lo habían escuchado todo! ¡Y Skipper, que no quería comportamientos indecorosos en su unidad!

- No irás a hacerle sufrir, ¿verdad?

El más alto abrió el pico y se le quedó cara de tonto al escuchar a Skipper. Éste sacudió la cabeza, suspiró y se dispuso a explicarle las cosas como si fuese idiota.

- Ya hace un tiempo que nos dimos cuenta de que Private te apreciaba de una manera diferente al resto, Kowalski.- El líder le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Aparte de que nunca te enteraste, ahora tú, encima, has comenzado a evitarle durante el día. Es normal que el cadete se haya hartado y haya explotado.- Sacudió la cabeza.- Y bien, ¿qué planeas hacer?

- ¿Q-Qué planeo hacer? - No le abandonaban los colores y se sentía más nervioso que en su primer examen de física cuántica.- ¡P-Pero Skipper, somos dos machos!

Skipper le tomó por los hombros y le zarandeó con energía.

- ¡Despierta, soldado! ¿Crees que vamos a juzgarte por eso? - El pingüino veterano dejó de zarandearle y le palmeó en el hombro, girando el rostro para decir:- Algún día te explicaré lo que sucedió en Cayo Coco con una unidad sólo de machos.

Rico se giró con pinta abochornada, haciendo que Kowalski se preguntase si algún día realmente querría conocer aquella historia.

- Además, después de lo de Doris la delfín... Qué quieres que te diga, Kowalski. Mejor nuestro joven Private. Será macho, pero por lo menos es un pingüino.

El científico decidió abstenerse de recordar que 'alguien' parecía tener sentimientos por cierta nutria. O que otro 'alguien' estaba obsesionado con una muñeca. También estaba Private, que parecía estar enamorado de él. Y luego estaba él mismo, que solamente se atrevía a demostrar sus sentimientos de noche, cuando nadie se percataba de ellos.

Se preguntó distraídamente si quedaría alguien mentalmente sano en aquella unidad, y no pudo evitar la risa. Posiblemente no, así que ¿qué más daba?

- Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa, dispuesto a hablar con Private en cuanto lo viese.

Pero el joven no apareció en todo el día por la base, y tampoco le encontraron cuando salieron a buscarle. Kowalski estaba inquieto. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¡No, por favor! No ahora que por fin se había rendido a lo que sentía.

Cayó la noche y llegó el momento de ir a dormir, todavía sin señales de Private. Kowalski daba vueltas sin parar por la base, pareciendo él el sonámbulo.

Estaba a punto de gritar y salir a buscarle aunque tuviese que peinar hasta el último milímetro del parque, cuando escuchó que la tapa de la entrada se movía, y Private comenzaba a bajar en silencio por la escalerilla.

- ¿Ko-Kowalski? – Tartamudeó el joven al girarse y verle de pie esperando. Por poco se cayó de culo cuando no atinó a bajar el escalón que le tocaba, por los nervios.

El científico se quedó ahí plantado, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Tantas cosas que había pensado decir cuando se encontrase con Private, y ahora que lo tenía delante de las narices, era incapaz de reaccionar.

Así que se quedaron mirando al suelo, sonrojados y uno en cada punta de la base. Se escuchó un bufido proveniente del cubículo de Skipper.

- Cadete, ya hablaremos tú y yo mañana de eso de desaparecer sin avisar durante todo el día.- Le amonestó.- Ahora a la cama, que voy a apagar la luz.

Aquello rompió con la inmovilidad de los dos pingüinos. Private se dirigió con lentitud hacia su cubículo, sin atreverse a mirar a Kowalski, mientras que éste chillaba en su cabeza y se llamaba subnormal. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablarle?

Kowalski se tumbó en su catre, sintiendo con extrañeza que hubiese tanto sitio libre. Suspiró. Acababa de acostarse, y ya echaba de menos a Private.

_"¡Soy idiota, idiota y más que idiota! ¿Por qué hago las cosas más difíciles de lo que son?"_

- ¿Private? - Susurró con algo de temor.

Solamente se escuchó silencio durante unos largos segundos, haciendo pensar a Kowalski que tal vez estaba dormido ya.

- ¿Sí? - Respondió por fin con un susurro. El más alto suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Podrías acercarte un momento, por favor? - Pidió, rezando a todos los dioses en los que no creía para que el pequeño no se negase.

Private se lo pensó mucho hasta que se deslizó de su catre y se asomó al cubículo de Kowalski, con rostro interrogante pero levemente sonrojado.

Kowalski tragó saliva, repentinamente consciente de que lo tenía todo en sus manos. Aquel podía ser tanto el comienzo, como también la cagada total y absoluta.

Decidió no fiarse de sus propias palabras, sino de demostrárselo con hechos.

Se incorporó un poco, le miró intensamente y abrió los brazos. Private le miró con el pico abierto y titubeó unas décimas de segundo, hasta que finalmente se lanzó a sus brazos, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Y así se quedaron, abrazados en silencio, sintiendo sus corazones latiendo como si se les fuesen a salir del pecho.

- ¡Ya era hora! – Se escuchó la voz de Skipper desde su sitio, haciéndoles sonrojar más profundamente si era posible.

- La verdad es que sí.- Murmuró Kowalski, frotando su pico con el de Private en una suave caricia. Éste sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando con el cálido abrazo.

Durante unos minutos no se escuchó nada más en la base pingüina, hasta que alguien se deslizó y oyeron golpes, empujones, tirones y la dolida voz de Rico.

- ¡Rico! – Skipper quiso gritar pero le salió una especie de gallo por los nervios.- ¡Me da igual que te sientas solo! ¡Definitivamente no vas a dormir conmigo!

_¿Fin?_

* * *

Pobre Skipper, me lo imagino tratando de despegarse a Rico de encima xDDD Y ahí Privy, todo amoroso ^w^

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
